Behind the scenes
by Ze-veil-of-ze-faeries
Summary: Book six with a twist! It's what happens when harry's not around. Others point of veiw of what happened in the story. Starting with hermione after catching lavender and ron at the party. Im horrid at summarys! R&hr fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Hermione's feelings

Summary:Book six with a twist! It's what happens when harry's not around. Others point of veiw of what happened in the story. Starting with how hermione feels about catching lavender and ron at the celebration party. (please don'tignore my lovely story because of this awful summary!) R/hr fanfic! _**Please**_ R+R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of harry potter. crys It all belong to J.K Rowling

Behind the scenes

Chapter 1- Hermione's feelings

"Why him?" whispered a busy brown haired girl. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was sitting in the common room staring at the dancing flames in the fire place. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried silently in the empty room. The clock on the wall stroked midnight.

"I could have easily fallen for Harry. He is so nice and…like the brother I never had…" she trailed off. Hermione was sitting in her favorite chair, knees pulled close to her chest with a maroon blanket wrapped around her.

_Maroon…_ she thought bitterly. _Maroon is_ his_ color…_ but soon the angry tone vanished from her thoughts and she sobbed harder.

"The…selfish…git!" she wailed between sobs. Tears came out faster as she cried thinking about a certain redheaded boy.

"Hermione? I-is that you?" said a concerned and guilty familiar voice. Hermione straightened up, wiping away the tears in a poor attempt to hide her sorrow and self pity. She turned her head to face her visitor.

"Oh, Ginny…I didn't see you there." She said rather weakly. The red haired girl looked at her friend sadly. Hermione looked so hurt… so broken…

_It's all my fault…_Ginny thought regretfully. _If it wasn't for me and my big mouth…_She walked over to the chair next to Hermione's.

Hermione turned her head away trying to hide the tears that continued to fall.

Ginny put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "My brother is such a prat sometimes…" Ginny stated "If you ever need to talk about…"

"Ginny, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I just want to be alone right now." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny nodded apologetically and silently got up and left the common room. When Hermione was sure she was gone she sobbed again.

_I was wrong…_ she thought. _Ron didn't feel the same way about me. I was stupid to think he did…_She sobbed louder. _The brightest witch in our year…_she thought bitterly. _The brightest witch in our year knows nothing of boys and love…_

"I'm sure Ron and lavender will make the perfect couple!" she spat angrily replaying the events that happened early that day in her head. Harry pretending to put felix felicis in Ron's drink, Ron accusing her of bossing him around, Ron's amazing quidditch saves, Her and Ron fighting, The…**awful **moments at the Gryphindor celebration party. It all seemed like some horrid nightmare dwelling in her mind. But the worst part was…It was real.

_Ah my story is so happy go lucky right? I've already written chapters 1-3 and have started on 4. Please review but be gentle, this is my first fanfic. _


	2. Chapter 2 Ron's strange imagination

_The first chapter was a bit short so i tryed to make this one a bit longer. It's still pretty short though. Ah well I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R!_

_Disclaimer: I am just a poor writer who writes fanfiction for fun not J.K Rowling whos the one and only true owner of harry potter and what not. I own NOTHING except a ball of pocket lint._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

Chapter 2- Ron's strange imagination

"The…stupid…ugly…git!" Ron mumbled as he banged his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Y-You alright Ron?" said Neville who was obviously afraid Ron might hurt himself or others. Neville was sitting on his four post ready to dodge anything he might throw.

Truth be told, Ron really did feel like throwing something in frustration. Here he was sitting around while his best mate was probably having a great time a Slugghorn's Christmas party. But surprisingly, that's not what bothered him. It was his ex-best friend that kept popping up in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to shake the image of Hermione snogging that…that prat Cromac Mclaggan.

He could see it now. Hermione and Mclaggan dancing to a fast song. Suddenly the music changes. It's a slow song. They start to dance. Hermione wraps her arms around his neck. Mclaggan puts his hands on her waist, a little to low. Hermione having to much butter beer just looks into his eyes. He pulls her closer, a little too close, grinning that horrid evil grin. She being a bit too drunk leans her head on his chest. Her hair smells good, like strawberries.

Then he leads her over to a nearby couch. Sitting down her pulls her onto his lap. She's a bit dazed and doesn't know what she's doing. Mclaggan takes advantage of her current state. He presses her sweet lips against his a bit too forcefully. Her runs his hand through her strawberry scented hair then pulls her so close that they are practically hugging.. Then he shoves his tongue in her mouth…

"UHG! Bloody hell! I'm going for a walk!" Ron yelled in anger and disgust. He stormed for the door revolted.

"No Ron d-don't! Y-you know we're n-not sup-supposed to w-wander out at night!" Neville said timidly shielding his face with his hands for protection.

"Just watch me!" Ron spat as he swung open the door colliding with Seamus and Dean who were on their way in. They all fell backwards landing painfully on the ground. Neville hid under his blanket shaking.

"Oi! Watch it Weasley!" Seamus yelped standing up rubbing his backside. Ron grunted as he shot him a dirty look that proved he was ready to kill. Ron bolted up again and shoved through the two, hitting them painfully on their shoulders in the process.

"What's with him?" Dean questioned rubbing his shoulder. Seamus shrugged and slammed the door to the room.

"What ever it is, I hope he gets it together soon." Seamus replied glancing at the vibrating lump on Neville's bed.

"Neville?" Dean asked half concerned, half laughing. The round faced boy poked his head out from under the blanket.

"For merlins sake have some dignity!" Seamus laughed as Neville emerged from the safety of his blanket.

"R-Ron sure is frightful when he's angry." Neville stated cautiously.

"That's for sure." Dean replied. "Any idea what that was about?"

"I th-think it has something to do with Slugghorn's party and Cromac Mclaggan. He looked like he was ready to throw up…and murder…" Neville said with fear in his eyes. Dean sighed.

"Ah. Figures. Apparently Mclaggan and Hermione are attending that party together." Dean stated.

"Ha! I knew Ron fancied her!" Seamus replied shaking his head. "But why vent his anger on us? We're not the one s who snogged lavender and made Hermione mad at us!"

"The sooner those two get together the better." Dean said darkly, "For all our sakes."

Ron didn't make it very far after storming out of the common room. He only made it down two hallways before colliding with someone else. Only this time it was Professor McGonagall.

"Mister Weasley, why on earth are you out of your dorm after curfew!" She asked strictly

"I er, thought I heard noises…" Ron said quietly. The anger in his voice was masked by his fear. Professor McGonagall had a death stare of her own.

"Noises or not, that is no excuse! 50 points from Gryffindor. You're lucky it was I who found you. With these difficult times being as they are, you could very much be expelled! Now off to bed!" she said sternly.

"Yes Professor!" Ron replied hastily before scurrying back to the common room.

Ron had a very fitful sleep. He continuously punched his pillow imagining that it was Mclaggan's head. But soon he fell asleep imagining Mclaggan hanging by his foot over a pit of lava. Ron controlling the chain that held him up and laughing like a maniac.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxoOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_Ah yes, Ron really needs help. Anger management may be a bit of an issue. Anyway since this is my fanfic we are gonna pretend that ginny and dean were not attending the party like i think they are. My version is that ginny got sick or something (use your imagination) I hope you liked it and please R&R. Positive feedback is really awesome but suggestions (be nice please) are also very helpful. thanks! Later days!_


	3. Chapter 3 A very lonely Christmas

_Thank to everyone for the_ _reveiws! This chapter is shorter than chapter 2 and a bit less crazy but i hope you like it anyway! Chapter 4 is longer so don't worry. Reveiws appreciated. _

_Disclaimer: I'm not j.k rowling and i do not own harry potter and so on. (sniff, cry, sobs)_

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 3- A very lonely Christmas

Hermione flipped threw the book _Magical Monsters of the Middle East _for the hundredth time that day. Harry had gotten it for her as a present for Christmas. She kept glancing up from the pages to look at a neatly wrapped gift in the corner of her room.

It was Ron's present. She had always bought and wrapped her Christmas presents early to avoid all the holiday hustle and bustle. Little did she know that Won-won would be too 'wrapped up' with lavender (literally) to notice what a--a prat he was!

She gave a long dramatic sigh as she closed the book and rolled on her back letting the book lazily fall off her bed. Hermione was so confused. She thought things were starting to fall into place before _lavender_ came into the picture. She had even put herself _way_ out there with the fear of rejection when she had suggested that her and Ron go to Slugghorn's party together. Everything was going fine until Ron started acting funny. He was so cruel to her.

_What did I do wrong?_ Hermione pondered_ We didn't even row before the whole felix felicis ordeal. Why did he give me the cold shoulder? _

"What did I do wrong!" demanded Hermione as tears escaped her eyes. She had been crying a lot lately and revenge with Mclaggen wasn't as sweet as she had hoped. Still she knew that she was notgoing to apologize for anything. Ron should be the one apologizing to her! She wasn't going to try and be civil if he wasn't. It's either he makes the first step or they won't ever be friends again! Let alone more than that! She glanced at the shinny box in the corner again…

Hermione had spent a lot of time making his present perfect. She had bought him a rather fascinating poster of the Chuddy Canons quidditch team doing flips and tricks while scoring goals and what not. She had also bought him a very nice wizard's chess collection. Nothing too fancy, but it was rather expensive. And lastly she bought him a boxof sugar quills, Ronald's favorite candy.

She had taken extra care wrapping it, even though she new Ron would tear it open without another thought of how long it took her to measure it accurately. To think this was the year she was going to confess her feeling to him…

Once again Hermione started to cry. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hermione, dear? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Granger asked in a very concerned tone.

"Y-Yes mum! Everything's fine!" Hermione replied, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure? You know if you ever need to talk about something, please don't be afraid. Hermione you know your father and I are always here for you no matter what." Mrs. Granger said kindly "Oh, also dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Yes mum and thank you. I'm fine though, don't worry." Hermione replied.

And with that Mrs. Granger retreated back down stairs. Hermione sighed and pulled a picture out from under her pillow. It was of her, Harry and Ron on the castle grounds in the beginning of the year.

Hermione was standing in the middle holding both of there hands. Ron looked slightly pink and awkward while Harry just stood there smiling and waving. She opened the drawer of her night stand. Inside were pictures of them at the beginning and end of each year. She looked at them all smiling at how much they've grown over the past six years.

Suddenly she started to cry once more, wishing she could be with them again and happy like in the picture she was holding.

Crookshanks her cat jumped up on the bed. Curling up next to her and purring in comfort. She patted her cat lightly on the head but she still feel sad.

This was indeed a very lonely Christmas.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_No! I'm turning hermione into Cho Chang! Don't worry I'll brighten the mood next chapter when Ron has a mentalfight with himself. Yes i do tend to make ron a tad bit er... special. Yeah, thats the word. He has insanity problems. i think thats clear in chapter 2 as well. Oh well. Please read and reveiw:)_


	4. Chapter 4 Ron's dream

_Yeah I was going to wait longer before i put this one out but i thought nah.. i'll just put it out now. Yeah so this one is longer than the last one (WOOHOO!) but not by much...ah well. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Ta!_

_Disclaimer: It ain't mine._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 4-Ron's dream

Ron sat on the bed in the hospital wing. He was more confused than ever. How could everything make sense when nothing makes sense at all!

_Well… I guess that's girls for you…_thought Ron with a shrug. He laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking back at the bizarre dream he had.

It was after being poisoned that he had this odd dream. He was sitting in a dark cold room feeling very lonely and strange. He felt so helpless and lost. Then he heard something. Something vaguely familiar. It was a voice. A voice that spread warmth through his body. It was Hermione.

"Hermione…" Ron said looking at her ghostly figure that appeared before him. She was saying something he didn't really understand. No surprise there.

But she was fading into the darkness again.

"Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as she disappeared as fast as she came.

It was so weird. They weren't even on speaking terms and he was dreaming about her. Why didn't he dream about his girlfriend lavender? Or his best mate? Or even his family? It all didn't make sense. Yet he understood it perfectly. But still he was extremely confused.

Ever since he had regained consciousness Hermione and Ron were friends once more. But it still didn't seem to feel right. He wanted more. He wanted Hermione.

Every time she came to visit him he was always in the best mood. Even if it was to drop off homework because she would stay and tell him about the lesson in class to try and help him catch up.

Many thought of Hermione of being plain. But not Ron. He never saw her as just Hermione. She was extremely clever and in his eyes, beautiful.

He enjoyed the way she tried to make him understand the lesson that happen in class. She always got so frustrated, biting her lip when he asked her to repeat it again. It was so incredibly adorable that Ron did it at least twice every lesson. But even though Ron was driving her insane, she still continued to try and make him understand.

Ron never listened anyway. Usually he stared into her wide chocolate eyes or her sweet lips. Sometimes he admired her soft skin and her bushy hair and…well…other places. But he mainly stared longingly at her face. Wishing he could kiss her and hold her and…

_Pull yourself together Ron! You have a GIRLFRIEND!_ The annoying nagging interrupted his thoughts. He blinked. _Wait! WAIT! Was I just thinking that about HERMIONE? No, no she's my best mate! My beautiful, intelligent, just happens to be a girl, best mate…NO Ron! Bad Ron! Stop imagining Hermione!_ Ron snapped back into reality. Noticing he was sitting upright he relaxed once more laying back down.

How could he feel that way about Hermione? When did this happen?

_Fourth year, when she starting dating Krum…**Krum**_... Ron thought, disgusted at his used-to-be hero's name. It was once Viktor and Hermione were going out did it dawn on him that he sorta kinda maybe had feelings for Hermione.

Ron frowned. _Instead of trying to win Hermione's heart, I made a complete prat of myself…surprise, surprise. I though I was just being angry for an unexplainable reason…Not jealousy…no, it couldn't have been jealousy…_Ron grunted. _Face it Ronald, you have feelings stronger than friendship for Hermione._

Suddenly he heard voices. It was Madam Pomfrey and someone else. Hoping it was Hermione Ron grabbed the small mirror on the table next to his bed. He checked his reflection. _What am I? A girl?_ Ron put the mirror down as he had another mental battle._ I have to look presentable. Oh no! I am a girl. _Ron sighed _I'm mental, that's what I am_

The door started to open. Ron's ears were turning red. Suddenly his face fell and he laid down again and closed his eyes. _Act natural _was the only thing he could think of. Harry and Ginny would have been a disappointment. It's not that he didn't enjoy Harry and Ginny's company it's just that he was hoping to see Hermione with a stack of books, taller than a mountain come in._ Wow, wanting to do homework? That's a first! I've got it bad…_ But it wasn't Harry, Ginny or Hermione. It was Lavender.

"Won-won!" lavender squealed as she ran down the aisle of beds until she reached his.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Madam Pomfrey hushed Lavender.

"Opps! Sorry! I didn't think he'd be asleep at this time of day…" she said sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Awww! Won-won looks _so_ cute when he's sleeping!" Lavender giggled.

She took a purple envelop out of her pocket that had hearts doodled all around the name "Won-won". It was sprayed with lavender perfume that was so strong that Ron almost sneezed. She kissed it and placed it on the table next to a note Hermione had left earlier that day. Lavender picked it and read it.

_Dear Ronald,_

_You were asleep when I came by so I decided to leave you a message. I'll be coming over later tonight to review Professor Binns fascinating lecture on the muggle rights act. Then I thought we could go over some notes that I took in charms. I'll see you around 6:00pm. Till then, feel better._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Lavender gapped at the message "Love Hermione? How **dare** she even think of righting such a thing!" Lavender tore the letter up and threw it in the trash. "The nerve of her, trying to set up a study date with _my_ boyfriend!" She blew a kiss to Ron and stormed off saying things like "how dare she…" and "messing with the wrong girl."

Good thing Ron had already read the letter. Ron laughed at the thought of lavender and poor Hermione. Hermione always wrote love at the end of her letters. It was just what she did. And now she would probably be paying for it. Either she'd have to dodge lavender in the halls or have a verbal battle trying to explain she was just trying to be friendly.

Ron fell asleep with a smile on his face at the thought of lavender and Hermione battling each other for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Oh Ron, when will you ever learn? Haha. What did ya think?You know you secretly loved it and you wanna reveiw.Yeah well I've finish 2 more chapters after this and maybe i'll do 1-3 more chapters and a bunch of extras like i dunno maybe 3 different ways hermione asked Mclaggen out or what not..Please R&R! Also thanks to everyone who reveiwed. It makes all my hard work, homework procrastination and time i would have use to watch t.v not go to waste. Till next time!_


	5. Chapter 5 The hopeful and the hurt

_Woohoo! I updated again! Yeah.. this chapter is relativly short but i thought it would still work...anyways I hope you like this chapter!_

_Diclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns it. I just borrow her characters_

Chapter 5-The hopeful and the hurt

Hermione shut the door to the 6th year girl's dorm room. She had been relatively expressionless and quiet coming up to the girl's dormitory. She leaned against the door as a smile slowly crept across her now blushing face.

She closed her eyes and lifted her hand to her cheek to feel the heat emitting from her face. She slid down the door and sat on the ground lost in thought.

_I love you, Hermione…_the words continued to ring in her ears. Those were the exact words she had been waiting six years to hear. Six **long** years. Hermione had of course, expected it to be a bit more romantic, not in the common room doing homework. She had also imagined it a bit more passionate. She also hadn't picture Ron having a girlfriend unless it was her… Her smile faded and she furrowed her brow.

_He said it so casually, like it didn't mean anything…Maybe he didn't mean to say it and it came out as a accident… _She groaned _maybe he was just trying to get me to finish writing his paper…No, Ron wouldn't do that…Oh no! He would!…Maybe he's just toying with my emotions…Maybe you think to much Hermione! _She snapped out of her daze and stood up. She changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed dreamily. Lying on her back she hugged one of her pillows.

_I love you Hermione…_she sighed _Forget it Hermione! He has a girlfriend!_

_Forget it? How could I ever forget it? I'll probably never forget it as long as I live!_ _Oh, Ronald…why do you do this to me?_ Just then the door burst open revealing Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender eyed Hermione suspiciously as she quickly turned her head away, pretending to be asleep.

"Anyway, like I was saying Wo-sorry, Ron's been acting so distant lately" Lavender pouted as she sat on her bed with her arms crossed. "Ever since _she" _Lavender gestured toward Hermione "came back into the picture."

Parvati sighed. She looked at her best friend sadly then said "I think you should end what you have with Ron…before he ends up hurting you…"

"What! I've been snogging Ron for a while now and I'm not about to—to lose to **_her!_**" Lavender spat furiously as she point at Hermione. Hermione closed her eyes tighter. Her back was to them and she prayed they wouldn't notice she wasn't sleeping.

"Lavender…" Parvati started before she was cut off by her best friend.

"NO!" she yelled tears now streaking down her face. "No! I won't let go! I won't!" She sobbed louder. "I can't. I just can't…not yet…not yet…"

Parvati put a comforting arm around her friend. Lavender cried harder.

"Shhhhh…I know…I know…" Parvati cooed trying to calm Lavender. Soon her cries became soft whimpers.

It seem like an eternity before the sobbing subsided and Parvati covered her friend with a blanket and turned out the lights.

Hermione felt a tight knot in her stomach. _This isn't fair Ron…for anyone..._

_So what do you think? Did you love it? Hate it? I'll never know unless you reveiw! So reveiw! You know you want to! Yeah just in case you were wondering when ron says "I love you hermione" it's when hermione fixes his essay for him. just incase you forgot. Well thanx for reading! Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter 6 The break up

_Hola fanfic readers! Did ya miss me? Well, here's chapter six. I bet you can already guess what it's about. Well I hope you like it. Sorry it's short... i have problems with the length of these chapters...Maybe the next will be longer. E-mail me if you have any idea the next should be! I already know I'm doing one with the battle while harry's away but i kinda want the ones inbetween but i'm running low on awesome places to wirte about...anyways R&R!_

_Disclaimer: Only in my dreams..._

* * *

Chapter 6- The Break up.

"What are you doing up there with _her_?" shrieked Lavender Brown at Ron and Hermione emerging together from the boy's dormitories. She was looking right through Harry who swiftly kept walking in his invisibility cloak.

"N-nothing!" Ron sputtered in shock. Lavender's eyes were on fire. Her nostrils were flaring and she was seething.

"Nothing? NOTHING! It most certainly does not look like _nothing_! You _must_ have been doing _something?_!" Lavender screamed at the two. Her face was red and her hair was flying everywhere. Her eyes were a little watery too. She looked as if she was about to explode.

Ron had fear in his eyes. He looked to Hermione for help.

"Lavender, we _really_ weren't doing anything. Honestly…" Hermione tried to explain but lavender interrupted.

"Oh like I'm going to believe _you_!" She spat furiously. Staring at Hermione like she was going to murder her and roared "You weren't even talking to him. But now that he's mine and interesting you want him!" Lavender was very serious. Hermione bit her lip to hold back a small chuckle. She thought this whole conversation was very awkward but it was getting ridiculous.

Ron had been quiet. He looked at theceiling and the floor. Pretty much everywhere butHermione and Lavender.

"Lavender really, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions? I mean we were just talking, that's all…" He sounded very nervous.

"Don't start Ronald! I've wasted too much time crying over you! Do you understand? IT"S OVER!" she yelled angrily tears running down her face. She looked from Hermione to Ron then shot Hermione a nasty look. Then she looked back to Ron and smacked him hard across the face. Storming off she sobbed louder than ever. Parvati who had been talking with lavender before the two had come down quickly ran after her emotionally unstable friend. She didn't say anything to Hermione or Ron.

On lookers were startled and silent. Hermione was shocked and Ron was flabbergasted like he just had the wind knocked out of him. Ron tenderly touched his face where she smacked him and sighed.

"Well… I guess it's really over." He stated and the crowd that had stopped to watch moved on.

"You alright?" Hermione asked tentively as they started walking out of the common room. She sounded concerned but a small smile played on her lips.The two started heading towards the library for there was nowhere else to go.

"Yeah…" Ron shrugged. "I was expecting and—"he said in a very quiet voice "—hoping it would end soon." He glanced at Hermione to notice she was a bit pink. "I didn't think it would be as painful though but whacha gonna do?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well Ronald, you could have easily avoided that lovely scene we just made if had told lavender the truth in the first place. Which is that you didn't want to go out with her anymore. You deserved what you got really…" Ron gapped at her.

"I didn't deserve getting slapped! We didn't even do anything and she still didn't believe us!" Ron said grumpily. Hermione sighed but decided to change the subject.

"I wonder if Harry got the memory…oh I hope he did. It would be total waste of felix felicis if he spent the whole time burying a spider."

Ron shuddered at the thought but replied " Nah, he probably got it. Maybe he met Slughorn on the way and got the memory or something. Don't worry."

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled. He almost melted in her chocolate brown gaze. But suddenly she stopped moving and Ron bumped into a wall.

"The library's this way Ron." She pointed down the hall trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh right…" he said, his ears as bright as his hair. _Smooth Wealsy… smooth..._

They turned down the hall and Hermione spoke again. "We better hurry or it will close. There's a book I've been waiting to check out for the longest time."

Ron smiled at the fact Hermione was always reading. She really is the brightest witch of there time.

"I wonder how Harry will get the memory…" said Hermione attempting to revive the conversation again.

"Don't know… maybe he'll bribe it out of him." Ron shrugged.

The two got into a very animated conversation about ways that Harry could get slughorn's memory using a cake, a bat and a very large piece of aluminum foil. Laughing and smiling as they walked down the empty halls.

* * *

_Errr... okay, I don't know why I added the last part with the cake and foil... I don't even want to know what they are planning! Yeah but sorry it's been a while, my computer is being very evil. (Every Villian Is Lemons) so it's not letting meh type. I finnally transferred this to my friend computer so I could put it up for all you to read. Hope you liked it! I'm er, working on the next one...please R&R!_


End file.
